internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Irish cricket team against Afghanistan in the UAE in 2017–18
The Ireland cricket team toured the United Arab Emirates in December 2017 to play three One Day Internationals (ODIs) against the Afghanistan cricket team. The matches were used as a warm-up for the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier, scheduled to take place in Zimbabwe in March 2018. Ireland won the series 2–1. Squads Ahead of the series, Ed Joyce was ruled out of Ireland's squad with a knee injury, with John Anderson replacing him. Niall O'Brien initially returned home to Ireland for personal reasons and was replaced by Stuart Poynter, but he re-joined the squad prior to the series. ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 238/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Nasir Jamal 53 (63) | wickets1 = Boyd Rankin 4/44 (10 overs) | score2 = 100 (31.4 overs) | runs2 = William Porterfield 35 (63) | wickets2 = Mujeeb Ur Rahman 4/24 (10 overs) | result = Afghanistan won by 138 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Stadium, Sharjah | umpires = Ahmed Shah Pakteen (Afg) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = Mujeeb Ur Rahman (Afg) | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Mujeeb Ur Rahman (Afg) made his ODI debut and became the first male to play international cricket who was born in the 21st century. *''Kevin O'Brien became the first player for Ireland to take 100 wickets in ODIs. *''Mujeeb Ur Rahman took the joint-best figures for an Afghan bowler on debut in ODIs. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 271/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Paul Stirling 82 (96) | wickets1 = Rashid Khan 2/40 (10 overs) | score2 = 220 (45.2 overs) | runs2 = Javed Ahmadi 48 (67) | wickets2 = Barry McCarthy 5/46 (9 overs) | result = Ireland won by 51 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Stadium, Sharjah | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) and Izatullah Safi (Afg) | motm = Barry McCarthy (Ire) | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Barry McCarthy (Ire) took his first five-wicket haul in ODIs. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 177 (48.2 overs) | runs1 = Rashid Khan 44 (55) | wickets1 = George Dockrell 4/28 (9 overs) | score2 = 180/5 (38 overs) | runs2 = Paul Stirling 101 (97) | wickets2 = Rashid Khan 2/17 (9 overs) | result = Ireland won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Stadium, Sharjah | umpires = Ahmed Shah Pakteen (Afg) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = Paul Stirling (Ire) | toss = Afghanistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in Afghan cricket Category:2017 in Irish cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:International cricket tours of the United Arab Emirates Category:Afghan cricket tours of the United Arab Emirates Category:Irish cricket tours of United Arab Emirates